


Rivolta Silenziosa

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Horror, Humor, Macabre, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinuela and her friends teach Eddy's brother and Amy a lesson.





	Rivolta Silenziosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).

Amy and Eddy's brother walked into a abandoned house.

Amy said "Ugh I can't believe Samey stand up to me!"

Eddy's brother said "Pipsqueak and his stupid friends ruined my life!?"

But they hears a creepy vaudeville song playing

Amy and Eddy's brother screamed

They see Enid playing the piano.

Enid began to sing ~They sling our marrow like its fodder Mortaring morticious brothers  
We'll never get out of this place alive  
if these walls these walls keep closing  
into practiced chains of blather  
Bubbling a thick blood lather  
Washboard ribs and broken cribs  
These walls these walls keep closing in  
Nana na na na na~

Eddy's brother and Amy runned 

~Fear just fell from a loaded sleeve  
fluent in the tongue of greed  
A master at the art of sleaze  
who's walls Who's walls are a fiendish grin  
of rotten desolation  
Paranoid isolation  
Fueling our blood stained machines  
the bells of free-dumb liberty  
the smell of gunshot bitter sweet  
These walls these walls keep closing in~

They see Ella and Edith dancing around a skull

~Oh where do we begin our dismantling?  
We call on all to sing!  
These walls keep closing in  
Oh where do we begin our dismantling?  
We call on all to sing!  
Nana na na na na~

They see K.O. playing the violin

~Canisters of feigned dissent  
They load our bodies into them  
The prize surprise its eating at your eyes~

Eddy's brother screamed as Rad, Raul, Manny and Eddy scares him

~and drawing down them shades  
made out of skin  
it's kin eating kin  
Cogs living in the burning city  
When will this day ever end?~

Amy screamed as Marinuela and Frida scares her

~Will the words from within break down this wall?  
Our fall This wall!  
Eyeballs plug the mouths like hoses  
scared of all the not-me noses  
poking into our daydreams while in the distance glistening  
that wall of bones that holds our tongues in  
scared of all the taste bud rows of  
hands that speak to you and me  
that sign RIVOLTA SILENZIOSA!  
These walls keep closing in  
Oh where do we begin our dismantling?  
We call on all to sing!~

Amy and Eddy's brother saws Phelia in a grim reaper costume.

Phelia cut the rope with a scythe and blood pours on them.

Amy and Eddy's brother screamed

Phelia smiles

Amy and Eddy's brother run away screaming


End file.
